


Sweet Tooth

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Child Kim Yugyeom, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jj parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: Jaebeom goes grocery shopping with his four year old son. Yugyeom ends up with his heart set on a bag of candy, and Jaebeom just can’t say no.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> this is half assed and the ending i feel like is too abrupt but!!! this is my first jj parents fic and they have me weak uwu. enjoy!!! <3  
> -jackson

* * *

Yugyeom bounced alongside his father, small, chubby hand gripping the bottom of his long, black jacket.

Jaebeom hummed, wheeling the cart down the aisle, occasionally pausing to rummage through the shelves and toss items ino the basket. 

The toddler suddenly released his hold on his dad and started to run down the aisle, his yellow rainboots stomping on the ground and making occasional squeaking noises. 

“Yah! Im Yugyeom! Don’t run inside!” Jaebeom scolded, yelling after his son. He continued to walk down the aisle with their cart, when Yugyeom suddenly turned a corner and disappeared from his sight. Panic rose in Jaebeom’s chest, and he released his hands from the bars of the cart. He hurried down the aisle. “Gyeom-ah! Stay in daddy’s sight!” He huffed as he rounded the corner he had seen his son turn. 

He paused, a hand flying over his chest in relief. Yugyeom was standing in front of one of the shelves with the Halloween-themed display. He pointed at one of the highest shelves and looked back at Jaebeom. 

“Daddy? Can Gyeomie get candy? _Puh-lease~!_ ” Yugyeom whined, lower lip jutting out. “Pretty please?” 

 

 

“Really, Jaebongie?” Jinyoung said in amusement with a raised eyebrow and a hand on his hip once the older and their four year old son appeared in the doorway, Yugyeom clutching a small bag of candy to his chest with a huge grin. 

“Look how happy he is! I couldn’t say no!” Jaebeom pouted, crossing his arms and resembling more of a toddler than their little boy. Jinyoung shook his head in minor disappointment. 

“I can’t believe I live with two four year olds.” The younger clicks his tongue before pressing a kiss to both boy’s foreheads. 

(After that, Jaebeom wasn’t allowed to go grocery shopping with Yugyeom alone.)


End file.
